Some things are just splendid
by squeezi
Summary: Splendid must juggle between the life of a superhero and his life hiding his secret identity while dealing with his personal/love life and his easily angered brother, Splendont. Reveals the brothers' pasts, includes some new characters, and rated T just in case.
1. Recovering from a not so splendid past

It's been almost seventeen years, we were abandoned, as our mother fled from us.

"But I want to go with you, mom," I had said as our mother dropped my newborn brother and I at the steps of the police station at night. I was three.

"Don't worry, I'll be right back. You just stay here."

"But mother-"

"I love you, I love you so much! Now please, promises me you'll take care of your brother," she said with tears in her eyes.

"O-of course I'll take care of him, why are you crying?"

She kissed me and my brother on the cheeks and ran off.

I spent the whole night at those steps, I screamed and cried when the policemen finally found my brother and I on the steps and tried to get me into the police station, for I knew our mother was coming back.

You may know me as Splendont, but I wasn't known as that until later, back then my one and only identity was Darren Levitt, but that was before my little brother and I were adopted by the McFly couple who were in their early thirty's at the time. My little brother's name was Clarkson, also known later as Splendid.

Clark grew up a happy child, unaware of the cold and sorrowful reality of the world, we grew up in the town of Happy Tree. He grew up to have blue curly hair and blue eyes. I grew out my hair, which was straight and was long enough so the tips landed in front of my eyes, which were very light amber. I know that's not what most people consider long, but it's long enough for me.

I did what I promised my mother and kept my brother safe, that meant teaching my brother how to use his powers and hide them from our new parents. I hated the thoughts of government facilities. But being young and careless, Clarkson could not keep his secret from our parents, whom he trusted. Surprisingly our parents greeted our powers and did not care that we were _different. _I still kept my distance between our new parents and I.


	2. Havoc times bring marvelous heros

**Sorry guys, I'm really excited about this but I have no experience what so ever, I think I got the hang of it now but I already uploaded the chapter and I'm still working on it, I promise that the next chapter will be better!**

Splendid's POV: I flew up higher and sucked in a fresh breath of air. I smiled as I looked down at the town of Happy Tree. I loved flying above the town, especially in my spandex suit, usually used for crime-fighting, but the cape made flying all the more fun.

I pressed the walkie-talkie button on my watch.

"Hey Darren, why are you down _there, _you should come up here," I said, doing a somersault in the air.

"Why do you like it up there?"

"I don't know, but when I'm up here I just feel like the world is at my fingertips."

"So what I'm hearing is that you love power."

"Not at all, I just like the feeling of being up here. Why do you have to take everything so seriously?"

"I'll see ya at home."

I laughed, "Man, you're never fun," I said to myself.

I flew back down to civilization and snuck into my house, but it wasn't hard, strangers wandered around aimlessly in a dazed state. That's how it always is in this dull little town.

Darren was on the couch with his glasses on reading on his Kindle.

"Hey Clark, already back?"

"Yeah, I gotta change. Hey, can you turn on the T.V."

"You gonna watch some?"

"Nah, I just the sound just comforts me."

"Well I'd like it to be silent while I'm reading."

"Then stop reading!"

"You're impossible!"

"Nontheless I'm right here."

"Would you shut the hell up?!"

"For you, of course I will, your highness."

"Shut the hell up!"

"I don't have time for this, I gotta go," I said, running upstairs.

I was halfway up the stairs when I heard the beeping coming from my brother's watch, meaning there was a report from the Happy Tree Police Department.

_Dammit, now?_

"Hey Clark, I wouldn't change yet," Darren yelled up, but I had already flown down."Turns out there's a hostage situation at the bank."

"So why the hell haven't you changed yet? Come on we gotta go!"

Darren quickly stripped of his casual attire revealing the same spandex suit and utility belt, except unlike my blue short-sleeved suit, his suit was red and long-sleeved.

"Hey put on your mask," I said to him.

He reached for his utility belt and took out a long, slender mask that went around his eyes, like my red one but blue.

"I'm ready let's go."

"Finally!"

We took off from the backyard.

When we finally got to bank we saw three people on the roof. Two of them had green hair, black trousers, and green and black striped shirts, except one had a white fedora hats and unbuttoned blazer, Lifty and Shifty. However the third person...

I gasped, _Oh shit, that's who they're holding hostage?_


	3. Working under pressure

**I'm sorry, I know I suck, I just love cliffhangers, I felt that was the perfect place to end the chapter!**

_Out of all people they had to take Paula Lovell hostage_

Paula Lovell was my crush all the way from seventh grade, but she graduated high school last year while I was a junior. She has dark amber hair and blue-green eyes.

"Paula Lovell," I whispered.

_Well this is bull, it's just like the movies, the prized damsel is captured, and the hero is the only one who can save her_

Actually the more I thought about it, I actually began to smile, I was the only one who could save her. Lifty and Shifty were talking to each other, more like arguing, so they had no idea that Splendont and I were there.

Suddenly a person in a beige trench coat and fedora came through a metal door revealing stairs. I almost chuckled, if there are henchmen there must be more hostages, but I know that Lifty and Shifty were to selfish to _split _the stolen money, they'd probably kill off all the henchmen after.

"I'll take care of the hostage problem from the bottom up, you just distract Lifty and Shifty for a while," I said.

_Yes, I'll be the one to come to the rescue_

"Sure, now go!"

I flew down to the entrance, where a squad of policemen were waiting, and saluted the commissioner. A thousand flashes went off, but I payed no attention to the press and flew into the bank.

"Hey, there's that Splendid kid!" said one of the henchmen.

All the sudden, bullets were coming right at me. I laughed hysterically as the bullets reflected off my body.

"Why, you are the most stupid henchmen I've seen in my days! You guys are obviously new here, so I'll introduce myself. Hi, name's Splendid, bullets, yeah they have no effect on me!" I said laughing.

"Start killing off the hostages," a henchman yelled.

I turned to him, "Hey buddy, I don't think so." My eyes turned red right before lasers came out of them and hit the henchman in the foot.

"Shit!"

"That was just a warning shot!"

"Fuck this, let's get outta here!"

I chuckled, "Yeah, that's also not going to work," I said pulling out shackles of handcuffs.

Five seconds later after using my super speed, they were all in handcuffs.

I came back out, "They're all yours."

I turned around, "Have a nice day," I said in a patronizing voice, and ran for the stairs.

As I was running up the stairs I came across several landings.

I as I finally made it up to the metal door, I heard the muffled voice of Lifty through the door.

"I'm gonna check on the henchmen."

He opened the door and his pupils grew very small as it closed behind him.

"You're not going to check on the henchmen," I said. I punched him across the face and he tumbled down to the landing behind me, unconscious, blood pouring out of his head. "Besides I already took care of them. Don't forget to wash the blood out!"

I silently opened the door, Shifty had his back faced towards me, but I could see he was holding Paula with one hand and pointing a gun in between her jaw and neck with the other hand. I started creeping forward as Shifty talked to Darren.

"You're useless, one more step forward, I kill her, fly off the roof to save the rest of the hostages, I kill her. You're worthless without your brother!" he said laughing hysterically. Then he stopped, "Wait, where the hell is your brother?!"

I jumped up, "Right here, BITCH!" and punched him right across the face. "I did the same thing to your brother!"

Darren smiled when seeing Shifty on the floor, "I'm gonna help the police with the hostages and henchmen." He started to walk off the roof, stopped, and turned around. "Wait, I gotta do something!" He snatched Shifty's hat off his head, "I'll see you in hell," he whispered in Shifty's ear. Then he flew off the roof.

_Okay, I'm alone on a roof with the girl of my dreams. Shit, what do I say? What do I do?_

"Thank you for saving me, Splendid," she said in a soft voice.

_Her voice gives me butterflies, that voice, I haven't heard it in the longest time! She even smells like chocolate chips and fresh laundry, you can't get that out of perfume! There's no way I can talk to her and not freak out or make a fool out of myself! That's it I'll make a fool out of myself and she'll think I'm just joking around!_

_"_Well I just love what I do best, Paula," I said, holding my cape and bowing. That was actually a lie, I hate dropping everything I'm doing just because someone is in danger, but duty calls.

She gasped, "You remember me?"


	4. Memory of a meeting

**Yes Paula is a new character, in this chapter there's a flashback (so you're not confused)! **

Paula's POV

I remember meeting Splendid, I just didn't think he'd remember me.

*flashback*

I remember meeting Splendid last year, when I was a senior. Splendid had begun working as superhero about two months ago and his associate, Splendont had started working with Splendid for two weeks. Since then, crime had been reduced by A LOT. The town was still amazed how good they were at doing their job and a mob of fangirls patrolled the town back then. I guess we were just dazed at the idea of someone having superpowers because people like that only came from the movies.

I was about to take a shortcut home and cut across the field of Happy Town High. I turned around the corner of the high school and was about to cross the field, when I saw the famous superhero on a bench feeding the pigeons pieces of bread.

I quickly pulled out my notebook and pen out of my messenger backpack, used for taking notes for the school newspaper, which I was apart of.

_Okay, you can do this Paula the newspaper is counting on a story like this! Just walk up to him and ask if you can ask a few questions. Why the hell am I talking in second person?_

I started walking towards him.

_I'm crazy, what am I doing? Jeez I'm a lunatic!_

I finally got to his bench and smiled.

He yelped, "Are you another fangirl? Please don't tackle me! Not the face!"

I laughed, "You're quite the hero."

"Oh, its you Paula!" he said smiling.

"You know my name?"

He hung his head and looked at me, "You mean I'm not supposed to know?"

"Oh no, I'm honored, I'm actually a huge fan. I just came here to ask some questions for the school newspaper... i-if that's okay with you."

"What kind of hero would I be if I couldn't answer some questions? Come sit."

I sat on the bench across from him.

_He's really approachable, I hope I'm not being a bother, I bet he's just being nice. _

_"_Um, so when were you born?"

"My brother told me it was April 26th."

"Why don't you know yourself?"

"Well I was abandoned as a newborn with him."

"What happened after that?"

"Well I was adopted, but I have no problem with it, as long as I have a roof over my head, I'm good." He smiled, "I mean they didn't want me, it was their loss."

"What do you do for fun?"

He chuckled, "Not very manly stuff, I like cooking, baking, knitting, sewing, and I like feeding the pigeons. See this one here." He pointed to a one-legged pigeon, "I've been taking care of this one for about two and a half months. I named her Pidge."

"So half a month before you became a superhero."

"Yeah."

"Explain your outfit."

"Explain my outfit? Wow, umm... well the suit is two parts, shirt and pants, even though the pants feel like tights. They're both spandex and the huge S symbol is a press on."

"And the cape?"

"Yeah, that's for decoration and I have no idea what it's made of. I also don't know what the mask is made of. The shoes, high tops are my favorite. Oh, you see this watch", he showed me something like a digital watch, but it had all these apps, "it does all this stuff, doesn't tell time!"

I laughed, "It's not a watch if it doesn't tell time!"

"Well I don't know what to call it!"

"Where'd you get it?"

"I don't know, but Splendont has a whole cabinet full of these."

"You break stuff a lot?"

"Yeah, I'm crazy like that."

"Well it looks like you have company." Splendont was leaning against a tree from afar, staring at Splendid. "How do you know him?"

"Well, he has taken care of me since I was a baby."

"What?"

He smiled, "He's my brother!"

_Splendont, that's his brother? I should have seen this coming!_

"You just dropped a bomb on me! That's your brother?"

"Well yeah." He pressed a button on his "watch", "What's up dude?"

A voice came out of the "watch", "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll just see you at home, okay?"

"See ya."

He turned towards me, "Sorry about that!"

We talk until sunset. I checked my phone, "Crap, my dad's gonna kill me! But one more question before I go!"

"Go on."

"How's it like to fly?"

"Why do I feel like this isn't for the newspaper?"

"How's it like?"

"Well, it's brilliant, the most amazing feeling ever," he said with a smile. "Come here and get on my back. Let me fly you home."

My face flushed,"I couldn't."

"Well I wouldn't want you to miss your curfew."

"O-o-okay." I hopped on.

Then we got to my home.

"How was it?" Splendid asked.

"Like you said 'the most amazing feeling ever'."

Then he chuckled and kissed my forehead. "Okay flying is the most amazing feeling ever, after that."

"I'm afraid I'll have to say goodbye now."

"Bye." I said waving as he flew off.

**That's the end of this chapter! Please review!**


	5. New Hero?

Back** to present time! Hope you enjoy!**

Paula's POV

My face flushed when that memory came back to me.

"Of course, I remember you, Paula!" Splendid said with a smile.

"Well, hi again."

"Hi!"

"Bye," Shifty grunted as he swiped his foot under mine, making me fall off the edge of the roof.

As I was falling, I dedicated my last moments blaming myself.

_Shit, I should have been more carefull, I should have seen that coming! Well it's to late now._

Suddenly the falling sensation stopped and I felt something hold on to me and pull me up.

I opened my eyes for the first time since I fell off the roof. It was Splendid. I grabbed his suit and buried my head on his chest. He got stiff, stopped pulling me up towards the roof, and just started hovering.

"I never thought I'd be flying with you again," I said with my head still buried in his chest, "At least not like this."

"Well, you know it's very dangerous to stand on the edge of roofs."

I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Thank you, again."

He chuckled, "Well, you don't think I'd let you fall!"

"Can you PLEASE put me down? I don't want anymore chances of falling."

"Of course," he said breaking into a fit of coughing, "Hey do you still run that auto shop with your dad?"

"You mean that old garage? Yeah it's still running' strong. Why'd you ask?"

"Just checking."

He set me down on the street, near the squad of police cars.

"Hey, let me walk you home, so no one else can mug you!"

I chuckled, "I think I'll be fine."

"Come on, pretty please! I want to make sure you're safe. I won't be able to live with myself if you got hurt!"

"Okay."

"I need to check on Splendont for a second, then we'll go. One more thing, don't talk to the paparazzi, they're just desperate people and getting into other's business is the only job they can get."

"Well, you're oddly harsh!"

"That's what turning left and right to save people does to you."

He muttered a few words to Splendont.

"Shall we go?"

"We shall!"

He chuckled.

"So... you have a brother?"

"Yeah, remember it's Splendont, but you know it's public thing. Everyone knows he's my brother. But I'm not scared at all about the paparazzi trying to find out who I am, so you know who my _masked_ brother is, big deal! The only downer about this superhero thing is that I can't hang out with you more often without being attacked by fangirls."

"You don't want to hang out with me, I don't really get along with people. I don't really have much friends."

"All the more a reason I want to hang out with you."

"You know, I wish I could fight out there with you."

He laughed, "No, you don't! Even I, who is the superhero, who is supposed to love and care about everyone in this town, HATE my job! Oh shit, did I say that out loud?"

"Why do you hate your job?"

"Well, first, NO ONE and I mean NO ONE can stay out of trouble! When I save people, they tell me how they would have liked to be saved and what I could have done differently! The fangirls, oh my god, they get so annoying and the paparazzi always tries one way or another to make _me _look bad for their _own _selfish reasons!"

_That doesn't sound so bad!_

_"_Oh, I see."

He scoffed.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, I wouldn't want to tell _you my _troubles."

"If anything's ever wrong you can just tell me," I said with a smile. "You can trust me!"

"You're nice," he said, stroking my hair.

"If you don't like your job, why'd you become a superhero?"

"M-my brother, saw death, he saw a dead body, he heard his girlfriend's last screams, she was murdered, and he loved her. I never want to see death, I don't want to see anyone die. It's too late for my brother, what has been seen cannot be unseen, what is done cannot be undone."

"Was she pretty?"

He smiled, "She was so pretty, Splendont would put on the ugliest sweaters for her, that tells you a lot."

_"_Sorry, I still gotta do some more errands for my dad, still thanks for walking with me!"

"Sure, no problem!"

"Bye, Splendid!" I said, going into a metal and parts store.

"Bye!" he said ecstatically waving.

Splendid's POV

I watched her go into the shop.

_Dammit, running errands was probably an excuse to get away from me! Why am I such a loser!_

A week later, I was at the high school bench feeding the pigeons.

"Hi Splendid, I thought I'd find you here!"

I turned to see it was Paula.

"Paula! I mean, Paula, nice to see you."

We talked again at the bench.

"Hey, does Splendont still have Shifty's hat?"

"Yeah, but he doesn't really care about it, he just wanted to see Shifty freak out when he found out his hat was missing. You could have it, if you want."

"Sure!"

"It'll just take me five minutes, I swear!"

"I don't mind."

I came back and gave her the hat.

She smiled, "Cool."

"Yeah, you can do anything with it, go on and destroy it! Well, I gotta go, Splendont probably going to get worried if I don't get home soon."

A three weeks later, Shifty and Lifty made a jailbreak and started to mug people in the streets. One day on an early and foggy weekend morning, Splendont and I heard that they were holding hostages in an alley.

Paula's POV

I ran down the foggy ally and stopped to see a human figure in the distance.

"Hello?"

I felt someone grab my arms and cover my mouth and nose with a sickly sweet-smelling rag.

_Shit, it's chloroform!_

My body started to feel heavy as I dropped down to my knees and passed out.

I woke up with my hands tied up, rag stuffed in my mouth, leaning against a brick wall.

I almost chuckled.

_Everything going as planned._

I looked up to see two girls I barely knew, but could recall from memory. The best friends, Giggles and Petunia, who were also tied up and had rags stuffed in their mouths.

Giggles is a short, but skinny girl with short, straight pink hair that goes up to her neck and bangs that go over her forehead. But her hair style is complete with a huge lace bow that's always on top of her head. She also has arctic ice eyes, pale pink lipstick and nails. Her best friend, Petunia, is tall and slender with straight, long dark blue violet hair with a periwinkle streak straight down her hair and rose purple eyes.

I shuffled to get on my knees, and silently pulled out a knife from my knee-high socks. I quickly started cutting the bonds around my wrists, not knowing when the twins were coming back.

I heard a _snap_, the bonds had broken, I rubbed my aching wrists and took out the rag from my mouth. Next, I took off the thick, tricked out soles of my high tops, where I'd been hiding two tranquilizer guns.

I heard footsteps in the distance, the twins were coming back! I lowered the hat I was wearing, so it would hide my face, and got back into the position I had woken up in.

The twins snickered at the sight of the hostages.

Shifty went around, examining the hostages. Finally he came over to me.

"Hey Lift! Did you forget to rag this one?"

"I don't think so!"

"Wait, is that - it can't be! Hey Lift!"

"What?" Lifty said annoyed.

"Come check this out!"

Lifty walked over.

"What can be _so _important?"

"Look at this," he pointed at me. "Isn't that my hat? I think that's my hat! That has to be my hat!"

A devilish grin appeared on my face.

Lifty looked closer at me, "Yeah."

I couldn't help myself, "You know, I couldn't tell between the both of you for a while."

Shifty crouched down, "Who the hell are you!" He snagged off the hat.

I lifted my head towards them and grinned. The both looked baffled, they weren't looking at Paula Lovell, they were looking at a masked girl in a spandex suit and high tops.

"Who _are_ you?"

"The person sending you back to jail." I said punching Shifty in the face.

He landed belly down on the ground, I pulled out my tranquilizer gun, and shot him in the back of the neck.

I looked at Lifty.

"Shit, you must work for Splendid!" he screamed running away.

I shot him, "Nope." I chuckled, "At least not yet."

He tried to keep on running, but he stumbled into a wall and fell.

I walked back to Shifty, who was still lying on the ground, "As good as it looks on me, this hat just doesn't suit me well." I threw the his own hat down on his bloody face, "Here you go, you slimy git!"

Splendid's POV

By the time Splendont and I got to the alley where the hostages were being held and got through the mob of policemen, we saw Giggles and Petunia rush out.

The paparazzi rushed up to the girls, "How'd you get caught? How was it like? What did they do to you? How'd you get out?"

Giggles spotted me and her eyes widened.

She immediately started sobbing and ran into my arms, "It was _so _scary; one moment I was taking a shortcut to my fave boutique with my best friend, Petunia here, and then I woke up on the floor of a foggy alleyway!"

Petunia was on her hands and knees hyperventilating, "There was this girl in a mask"

Giggles interrupted her, "Yes, the girl, she punched Shifty in the face, and shot them both with these tranquilizer guns!"

She looked up at me, "It was terrifying, I don't think I'll _ever_ be the same," she said squeezing me tighter.

"Oh, you're the same," she squeezed me tighter, "_As always,"_ I said in a strained voice.

I stared at Splendont.

_Splendont, get her off of me! Splendont, get her OFF of me! Darren! DARREN MAXWELL MCFLY! GET HER OFF OF ME, I CAN'T BREATH!_

He chuckled and took Giggles by her shoulders, "Come on, let me take you over to Deputy Lumpy, he'll take care of you."

She looked up at him as Splendont smiled, which was obviously fake.

"O-o-okay let's go over to D-d-deputy Lumpy."

Darren and I both looked at each other.

_Man, she'll take anything she can get._

He shrugged and led Giggles to Lumpy.

I heard a sound come out of the alley and something streaked across the sky.

I started running, which led to bumping into a lot of people. I flew in the air, but it was gone.

_What was that?_

I gasped, _The girl in the mask_

_Who was that?_


	6. The new recruit

**Sorry the last chapter took so long, (this chapter probably took longer) spring break's over, so I gotta deal with school again and I'm pretty busy (even though I spend most of my time on here)**

Splendid's POV

I grabbed Splendont, who was talking to Lumpy, by the arm.

_Come on Splendont! I want to find out who that girl is!_

"Hold on, what the hell _are_ _you doing_!" he said, yelling at me.

"I saw the girl, the one in the mask"

"What girl!"

"Oh come on, the one that saved Giggles and Petunia!"

"You _saw_ her?"

"Well, not really, no. But I saw something streak across the sky and it came out of the alley! It has to be her, I know it!"

"You have no proof at all! Anything could have come out of that alley! We don't even know anything about this character, besides the fact that she saved Giggles and Petunia!"

"I want to know who the girl is!"

"It could be a trap for all we know! Now, get off of me!"

"No, I'm going to find that girl and you're going to help me."

"Get off me, NOW!"

"No."

"GET OFF!"

"No."

"SPLENDID, I SWEAR TO GOD-"

"No."

"SPLEN-"

"No. You are going to help me because you're the smart one!"

"At least you admit it, for once."

"Please help me!"

"Why do you care so much, anyway?"

"Once I set my mind on something, I will do it, no matter what, I will do it."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" he said, trying to shake me off.

"You know I won't."

"I could do so many more things other than help you find a girl. But _no_ my little brother wants to find a girl, so let's stop the _whole world_ so that Splendid here can find a girl! Happy now?"

"So you'll help me?!"

"Just shut up and we'll go!"

"Thank you!"

Paula's POV

I closed the front door behind me and kicked off my rocket high tops I used to get back home.

I collapsed on the dining room table to do some serious thinking.

I rubbed the back of my neck, _What did I do? I just saved two girls and at the same time put myself in fatal danger. But it feels good, what I just did. Wow, I'm stupid, this suit, these shoes, and these guns, they're probably going to be the death of me. But I'll keep on going, besides it was so much fun. Then again, I don't have superpowers that make every single of my muscles bulletproof._

I heard the door unlock.

_Shit!_

I ran for the stairs.

As the knob turned, I was sprinting up the stairs.

_Run Paula, run!_

I got up to my room and slammed the door.

For weeks, I was saving people.

"Paula?"

"I'm in my room, dad!"

"You going to the hospital?"

"Yeah."

"Can you wait a few minutes I want to show you something."

"Okay."

I buttoned up my nurse dress on top of my spandex suit and put some leggings on. When I'm not working with cars, I'm volunteering as a nurse at the hospital.

I went downstairs.

"He'll be here soon."

"You want to show me a car?"

"Yeah."

We walked into the garage, which was the working space.

"What's the problem with this one?"

"He said that sometimes the car just turns off and he needs to get a jump-start from the side of the road."

"Doesn't sound too bad."

The car pulled in through the garage gate.

"A NISSAN passenger car," I whispered.

Clarkson, a friend from high school, stepped out of the car.

I smiled, _Hey there's Clark, he's probably a senior by now. How'd he get a car LIKE THAT?_

He shook my dad's hand and turned towards me.

"Hey Clark!" I said waving.

He looked at his feet, back at me, shrugged, and smiled.

_He grew taller. Wait, were his eyes that blue before because now they look sparkling._

He walked towards me and hugged me, holding me tight.

"It's-it's been a long time," he muttered in my ear. He chuckled, "hasn't it."

"Yeah, it has."

He released me, smiling, and started scratching the back of his neck, "Y-y-you know I-I've missed you."

"Yeah, me too."

_You're head is off topic, it is time to work, not socialize!_

_"_Still rocking the glasses?"

He pushed his frames with his pointer finger and smiled, "Yep!"

"So how'd you get a beauty like this?"

"Oh, that thing? It's been passed down generation by generation, good thing I like retro."

"Actually, it's a classic."

"Let's see, give us... two hours to fix it up," my dad said.

"Okay, my brother should be here any minute now to pick me up."

"Darren, right?" I asked

"Yeah."

"He's in his third year of college isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is."

I turned to my dad, "I'd better go, too."

"Go where?" Clarkson asked.

"Oh, I volunteer at the hospital."

"So that's what the get-up is about!"

I chuckled, "See ya guys later."

"Bye," they both said.

Hours later...

I looked at my watch, coming out of the hospital, 4:36

I walked home to change.

I walked into the garage, where my dad was wiping his oily hands on a rag. 4:48

"How'd it go?"

"Well, the car wasn't _that_ bad, nothing I couldn't fix."

"I'm going to go to the library."

"Okay."

I grabbed my rocket boots, rushed up to my room, got the small police scanner that connected to my phone, took off the nurse dress revealing the spandex suit, and put on the mask.

I smiled as I took off from my balcony. 4:54

_So this is what Splendid has to go through, I still don't know why he says it's so bad_

I saw the Happy Tree Park up ahead.

The park has a circular brick wall around the perimeter and an arch across the entrance.

I landed on top of the wall and sat down leaning my back against the arch. 5:01

I plugged the police scanner to my phone, plugged my earphones to the phone, and listened to the earphones while looking down at the park.

I smiled down at the park, as a slight breeze ruffled my hair. The park has a huge playground, lake, and merry-go-round.

I waited forty minutes, nothing. I looked down at the park, the police scanner drowned out the sound of laughter of children.

"Shit, why doesn't this damn thing work?"

I threw my earphones on my lap, "Nothing?!"

Then, I heard a hysterical laugh.

I turned my head, _Who the hell laughs like that?_

Nutty, a teen with dark and light green hair with a lollipop in his hair, was looking at the middle of the park from the corner of the park. He was laughing his head off.

_What is he looking at?_

Toothy, a boy with purple, curly hair and a overbite, showing off his large front teeth, was skipping with a yellow lollipop towards the middle of the park.

_What is that circle in the middle of the park? Sharp, metallic edges? That can't be! Are those beartraps?_

Toothy kept on skipping.

_Oh shit!_

I scooped him up before he skipped right into the circle of beartraps.

"H-h-h-hi, what happened?"

"You were about to skip in to a circle of beartraps."

"I-I-I-I was?"

"Yeah, you know you need to be more careful."

"O-o-o-okay, I'll t-t-t-try."

I ruffled his hair, "Good kid."

_"_Can you drop me off at the playground?"

"Sure kid."

I dropped him off at the playground.

"Thanks!" he said running off.

I smiled and checked my watch, 5:56

_Man, I better get home._

I walked out of the park.

A sickly sweet-smelling rag was pressed against my nose and mouth, chloroform.

_Dammit_

I felt my body go limp as I collapsed in the arms of the person behind me.

"When's she going to wake up?"

"Shhh! She's waking up!"

I opened my eyes and looked up to see two blurry figures.

"Okay, you got me. Now, who the hell are you?" I said, waiting for the world to come to focus.

The one with a red thing over his eyes crouched down to my level and chuckled.

"Don't worry, we're not going to hurt you," he said, stroking my hair.

I started thrashing my head, trying to get his hand off me, that's when I realized I was tied up to a chair. "Then why do you have me tied to a FUCKING chair?!"

Then, things started coming into focus. I started to recognize the blue, soft curls, sparkling eyes, and red mask of the person in front of me.

"Splendid," I whispered, in astonishment. "W-w-why do you have me tied up in a chair?"

"Well... you see we want to ask you some _questions-"_

_"_That _still _doesn't answer _my_ question."

"Well, we don't want things getting _out of hand_ and we don't exactly have the _best_ hideout."

I noticed for the first time that I was sitting in a walk-in closet.

"I see."

"We've noticed this saving streak you've had and it been trending in the media."

"What you're jealous, am I stealing your attention?"

"Well-"

"I still don't see why you had to _kidnap _me."

He coughed, "We're impressed, we haven't had to save people in weeks."

"Well, it was only small stuff."

"Little things count."

"Don't get sappy on me."

"We want you as a new recruit," he said quickly.

Splendont, who was leaning against the wall, suddenly perked up as his eyes widened.

"Looks like your brother has a problem with your little plan."

"Splendid, we didn't talk about this," Splendont muttered to Splendid.

"I can hear you," I perked up.

They both ignored me.

"Well, she's good isn't she?"

"Well yeah, for a-"

"For a what? For someone who is not abnormal," Splendid asked.

"Well yeah."

"Then, I don't see what's the problem!"

"Umm... I'm right here."

"Oh yes, I'm sorry."

Splendid stared knives at Splendont, "We'll talk about this later," he hissed at him.

"Do you have a name?" Splendont asked.

I coughed. A name? I hadn't really thought of one.

"No, I haven't thought of one."

A smile appeared on Splendid's face, "Then we'll have to make one for you, Splendella."

Splendont looked infuriated.

"Hold on," Splendid said running out of the room.

I looked at Splendont, "You don't like me do you?"

"Actually I love you, you're making my job so much easier."

"So then what's the problem?"

"I had no idea he was going to do _this_. He never tells me anything. I'm not objecting to this new recruit thing, I just wish I had known about it first."

"Hey, _I _just learned about the recruit thing and I'm tied up to a chair."

Splendid rushed back, "I'm sorry, but this is all I can offer." He handed me one of his watches that can't tell time and a white cape. "Here's a white cape, to match your mask."

_Oh yeah, my mask is white, isn't it?_

"And here's a watch, just like ours, if you want to call us. Or just me." he went on.

"Number one womanizer," Splendont said, pointing towards Splendid.

"Am not!"

"Umm... thanks for the watch, but I don't need the cape. I have flaps under my arms." I said.

"Like a flying squirrel?"

"Well, yeah, I guess."

He chuckled, "Cool. So I guess you'd like to get back now."

"That would be nice."

"I'm sorry, but we'll have to knock you out again, we can't let you know our exact location now."

"Fine, I'll see you later."

He pressed the rag full of chloroform over my face.

_Hmm, second time today, you know I'm kinda getting used to the smell_


	7. A cry for help

**Hey guys, long story short, please review! I don't own anything.**

Two years later...

Splendid's POV

I pulled into the garage.

"Hey Clarkson!" Paula's dad, Jeffery, called.

Jeff has gray hair that lays flat against his head and green eyes.

He was wiping his hands against an oily rag, "Are you twenty already?"

"Yeah, I just came here to get my car checked."

"Okay, just give me two hours."

I was just about to turn around when Paula came out.

_She's even more beautiful than before, her hair's darker now and so is her eyes_

Before I knew what I was doing, I ran up to her.

_What the hell am I doing?_

"Hey Clark!"

"H-h-hey, I was wondering -"

"Yeah."

"Would you go see a movie with me?"

"Sure."

"So tomorrow?"

"That sounds nice! You can come over to my house!"

"Clark, Clark! Hurry up, we gotta go!" Darren yelled from his car.

_Oh yeah, the meeting!_

"Sorry I gotta go!"

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah tomorrow. Bye!"

I ran up to the car and got in.

"You asked her out?" Darren asked while I was buckling my seat belt. (Remember kids, always wear a seat belt)

"Yeah, It doesn't look like I'm going anywhere any time soon, so I thought 'What the hell'."

"We're going to cut it close, we still gotta go home to change."

"We're going to talk to Splendella, right?"

"Right, we have to meet her on the roof of Darcy's."

Darcy's was a department store. Ever since we recruited Splendella two years ago, Darren, Splendella, and I have grown very close.

Darren looked very serious.

"What's wrong?"

He shook his head, "It's about the meeting."

"What is it?"

"We'll discuss it later, I'd rather have to announce it only once."

"Something's wrong."

"No, I'm just thinking."

"I don't believe you."

"Well, believe me this time!"

"I can't, not when I know you're lying."

"Drop it, freak!"

"What's wrong!"

"I'm scared!"

"What?!"

"I'm confused, okay!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"I said we'll talk about it later."

"Well I want to talk about it now!"

"Well too bad, so just... JUST BACK OFF, WILL YOU?!"

"There's a difference between backing off and just not caring."

When we got to the department store's roof, Splendella sat down.

"So, what's the problem?" she asked

I looked at Splendont, "I don't want to know anymore."

"I didn't want to talk about it then, okay!" Splendont scolded me.

"I wanted to know what was wrong with my older brother!"

"Wait, wait what the hell went on before we got here?"

"Splendont here, started freaking out when I started asking what was wrong."

"I told you I didn't want to talk about it! _You_ didn't respect _my_ space." Splendont yelled back.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay, frankly now I don't care what happened. It would take too much time. Right now we are at a meeting. So Splendont, _what_ _is_ the problem?"

He sighed, "We've been notified the whereabouts of Flippy, also known as Flipqy, we've also been notified that Flaky is being held hostage there. I want to go there, today, right now."

_Flippy?! That's what he's worried about! Oh shit, it's Flippy._


	8. What happened in the cave

**Okay, when I started this chapter, earlier that day I finished a chapter, made a new one, and started making this one. Woo Hoo for the third chapter in one day! Don't forget to review!**

Paula's POV

_Flippy! He's my friend! I know he's got a mental disorder that makes him go on a killing spree, but that's not his fault!_

Flippy has dark green hair, beautiful emerald eyes, an army green cargo jacket, black tee-shirt, green camouflage pants, a few silver dog tags, and a green army beret. A few years ago, friendly and goofy Flippy went to war and served the army. It was his life-long dream. He came back a nervous wreck. Soon I found out why when he started killing people. He never turned psychotic around me before and I'm glad. I mean I never want to hurt him, I know that war did something to him, it's not his fault.

_We've never had to deal with Flippy, he would get away before we would get there. Even though Splendid and Splendont have never lost a battle, Flippy acts without conscience when he's in his mood. I don't want to take that risk that something won't dog _

"No," I said, quickly. "I can't."

"_What_ do you mean?"

"He's my friend and I-I can just_ hurt_ him!"

Splendont stared at me hard, "He has Flaky hostage."

"I think it's too risky," I said.

"That _is_ right, you're not_ invulnerable_." Splendont said. "But that doesn't mean we give up on Flaky. We have to go sooner or later."

Splendid nudged me, "Don't worry, I'll be at your side the whole time. If anything happens, I'll be there to protect you. I promise."

"Thanks, but it's Flippy we're talking about, I don't know about it."

"It'll be fine!" Splendid said with a smile.

I sighed, "Okay."

"You got your tranquilizer guns?"

I held them up, "Always got them with me."

"Shall we go?"

"We shall."

We flew over the beach and out over the ocean.

"So where is this hideout?" I asked.

"It's supposed to be a cave a little off the beach." Splendont responded.

"The cave's just in the _middle _of the ocean?"

"Yeah, it is."

"And you were _notified_ that he has Flaky hostage?"

"Didn't I make that clear?"

"How'd you get notified?"

He sighed, "The watches have a very high-tech technique."

"If Flaky is being held hostage, how'd she contact you? And why did this information only get to you?"

"You know what? I don't know! I don't know how Flippy works! All I know is that we have Flippy's location and he's holding Flaky hostage, so we have to save her!"

I was taken back, "Something doesn't seem right." I muttered.

"You know, nothing seems right, right now!"

Splendid nudged me, "Don't sweat it, Splendont gets fired up at everyone."

"I'm not mad at him, I'm just not sure about this mission."

"It's _okay_, don't sweat it!"

"You seem like the only person who _doesn't_ understand, this mission is _really_ risky. But why are you acting so calm?"

"I like trying new stuff, so I think 'Why sweat it?'"

"You should sweat it because we put ourselves in serious danger _every time _we go out like _this_!"

"Exactly! We've been doing this superhero business for two years now and nobody's gotten hurt."

"Yeah, not yet!"

"You're just overreacting, it's going to be like any other mission."

_Maybe he's right_

I sighed, "Yeah, maybe you're right."

He looked at me wildly.

_He's never heard that one before, I usually disagree no matter what the situation_

He held his chin up, "Yeah, maybe I am right."

"I'm agreeing with you for one time, don't let it go to your head."

He let his head hang, "Yes, ma'am."

I smiled, "You never take anything seriously, do you?"

"Nope! Well, maybe a few things."

"Like what?"

"My brother, my secret identity, college..."

_Oh yeah, he's in the same classes as me_

I started college one year later than I was supposed to, due to living under poverty.

"Splendella!"

"Huh?"

_Oops, I accidentally tuned him out_

"Are you listening?"

"Yeah, yeah absolutley!"

"Yeah right, you weren't listening, I know when you daze off."

"How?"

He looked at me dazily, "There's a look in your eyes, a certain look, like a sleepy bunny, but still powerful like a falcon."

"Nah, it's not at all like that."

"Yeah it is."

"Nah. Hey, your press-on is peeling off."

Splendid glanced at the red giant S on his spandex suit, the same one on mine.

"Yeah, I'll just put on a new one."

"We're here!" Splendont shouted, in front of us.

There was a ledge up front, but then it caved in.

"_This_ is it?"

"Yeah, it is." Splendont responded, looking annoyed.

We landed on the ledge.

"It's a hollow rock." I said.

It was true, the cave poked out the ocean, but the ledge we landed on was the bottom of the cave. And the ledge was sixty feet high. There were also balconies made of the same rock and stalagtites.

"Hey there's a table back here!" Splendont called from the back wall.

"What is it?" Splendid said, running up to Splendont. I ran up to him, too.

"Maps, they're all maps, just maps."

"Of what?" I asked.

"It's of the town of Happy Tree, don't you see the park?" Splendid said.

"Wait, there's a picture." Splendont said with his eyebrows frowed.

"What is it?" Splendid asked.

I looked at the picture, "More like _who_ is it."

There was a girl on the picture, she had short, messy, emerald green hair held back from her face by bobby pins. She was smiling wickedly, like she knew something evil was going to happen, she wore dog tags, a black jacket, and an army green. But I couldn't stop looking at her eyes, they were a sickly yellow-green, her pupills were the smallest I have ever seen, and they were hollow and lifeless.

_I've never seen this girl._

I read the writing at the bottom:

**_One day, things will be the way we want it to be_**

We all stared at the picture not saying a word, but Splendont went back on to searching through the papers.

"Hey can anyone tell me why there are red X's all over these maps?" he asked.

Splendid and I stared at the X's, then stared at him blankly.

"Nevermind," he huffed.

_Why are we here? All it seems we're doing is going through Flippy's personal items._

Then it hit me.

"We have to save Flaky!" I said.

"Oh yeah, where is she?" Splendont said, jumping from rock balcony to rock balcony.

He kept going up and up into the darkness above until Splendid and I, who were staring up, only knew he was there because of the taps of Splendont's feet jumping against the balconies.

_How high is this cave? It's really dark up there_

"Boo!"

I screamed and turned around to see Splendid cracking up.

"Splendid, you fucknut!"

"You- you- you should have seen your face!" he said, cracking up again.

"Hey, watch out!" a voice echoed from above.

A rock came spiraling down from the darkness and crashed between Splendid and me.

"Gee, thanks for the warning," Splendid said sarcastically.

"It's a freaking cave! Wait, watch out."

Splendont came flying down from above.

"Nothing's up there."

I climbed up to the first balcony, empty. Then, something glimmered.

_What is that?_

I rushed over to the back of the balcony.

_Green crystal acorns?_

There were hundreds of these things against the wall and plastic bins fulled with the same stuff, but crushed.

I reached inside one of the bins for one of the shards and jumped off the balcony.

Splendid fell to his hands and knees and started hyperventilating as soon as I jumped down.

"What the hell?" Splendont shouted.

We both rushed to Splendid's side, while I was still holding the shard.

"Some thing's not right," he said in between breaths.

He pointed at the shard in my hand.

"Splendont, what is this?" I asked holding the shard in my hand.

He gagged, took the shard from my hand, and threw it in the corner.

"What the hell are you doing? Don't you know what that is? It's kryptonut! Splendid and I are highly allergic to kyptonut!"

"Splendont, don't blame her, she couldn't possibly have known." Splendid said, getting up.

Splendont huffed, "Anyway, Flaky isn't here."

"Well, well, well you _finally_ figured it out," said a menacing voice.

_It's Flippy _

Then, a silver heart pendant necklace fell from above.

I looked at Splendid and Splendont. Splendont stared at the necklace, then he was on the verge of tears and was gritting his teeth.

**P.S. Go to YouTube and type in Splendid, Splendont, and Splendella, then look at the Herotop****ia commercial, there are a certain three heros you might recognize.**


	9. Memory of a murder

**You know that girl in the photo, I'll try to make the next story I do about her. For now, let's just... Read and Review!**

Splendont's POV

The necklace it was _her's._

"Remember _that_," said Flippy.

It was Jacklynn's, my dead girlfriend. She was the most beautiful girl ever, she had olive skin, black, curly hair, and dark lime green eyes.

I rewinded in my head that last day I got to at least _hear_ her.

"Hey why do you have to go on that sleep away camp?"

Jacklynn chuckled, "For the last time, it's for school, we're supposed to do an essay about outdoor life."

"I want to know when you're coming back."

"I'm coming back in two days."

"Before you go, may I tell you something?"

"You may."

"Close your eyes."

"Okay." she said closing her eyes.

I pulled out the silver heart pendant necklace and clasped it around her neck.

I whispered in her ear, "I love you so much so..."

She opened her eyes, saw the necklace, and gasped.

I smiled, "so just don't talk to a lot of gorgeous men."

"It's beautiful!"

"Not as beautiful as you."

"Oh Darren, thank you!"

"Ah, it's nothing."

"I think it's time to go-"

I kissed her, "I love you."

She blushed and smiled, "I love you, too. I have to go now."

"I'll see you later Jackie."

"Bye," she said waving, getting into the bus.

"Have fun!"

Around 8:00 PM, I started texting Jacklynn.

_8:03, Darren_

_Hey what cha doin'?_

_8:05, Jackie_

_Sitting around the campfire, boring as hell_

_8:07, Darren_

_What campsite are you at?_

_8:10, Jackie_

_Camp Moss Mountain, please call me, I'd rather hear your voice_

_8:12, Darren_

_You have reception?_

_8:14, Jackie_

_How do you think I'm texting you?_

_8:15, Darren_

_Come on! You know I'm stupid!_

_8:17, Jackie_

_LOL. You got that right, hurry up and call!_

I called her.

"Hey, I finally called." I said.

"Yeah, you took long enough."

"So how was your day?"

"Well, we spent half of the day on the bus and the stupid bus driver almost killed us."

"You sound so calm about it."

"It's not like it doesn't happen every single day."

"Yeah but, what if one day we actually do get killed?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"So, what happened next?"

"After the bus dropped us off at the campsite and the teacher went on and on about how the camp was founded."

"Did you hear that?" I heard a boy ask on the other side.

"Hear what?" a girl asked.

"A rustling in the bushes," the boy replied.

"Would you _please_ shut up? I'm on the phone!" Jacklynn snapped.

"_Wow_, you're _really_ pissed off, aren't you?"

"Yeah, the only good thing about this camp is that it has good phone reception."

I heard Professor Lumpy's dopey voice, "Now, kids, there's no reason to panic."

Jacklynn jumped in, "There was no one panicking, a kid just asked what was going on in the bushes!"

"In the bushes?" Lumpy asked.

Everyone was silent. Then, shrieks bursted out of the phone.

"Jackie, Jackie! What's going on? Jacklynn! Jacklynn what's happening!"

"What the hell is _that_!" someone screamed.

"Jacklynn! Jacklynn answer me now! What's happening?"

"Darren, I don't know what's happening! People are dying left and right! I'm scared, Darren."

_I've never heard her say that_

"Don't worry Jackie, I'm coming over there!"

There was a shriek and silence.

"Jackie, Jacklynn!"

"You're too late, Darren. Let's play tag, catch me." a menacing voice said.

The phone hung up.

I ran to the car and started driving.

I got there at about 10:00 PM.

Dead bodies, around a campfire that went down long before I had gotten there.

"Jackie!" I screamed crying.

She lay on the ground splatters of blood were dabbed on her face. A bloody hole went right through her stomach.

_I was too late, he told me. _

"You wanted to play tag, come out you bastard!" I screamed.

But no one was there.

I noticed Jacklynn's necklace was gone and her phone was clutched in her hand. An unsent message was on the screen.

_You're too late, hero_

The murderer.

I slammed the front door when I came back to my house, Clark was on the computer. It was about midnight.

"Clark, someone knows about our powers."

"What?"

"I don't know how and I don't know who!"

"Do you think they'll turn us in to the government?"

I clenched and pulled my hair, "I don't think so!"

"Then, what's the problem?"

_He doesn't know what happened, he doesn't know about the murderer taunting me with his game of tag_

Tears started to flood my eyes.

Clark stared at me blankly, which in furiated me.

"Whoever knows they- they- they murdered Jackie!"

Clark had a look of shock and confusion.

He shook his head, "Man, this is the sickest joke you've ever pulled. Not cool man."

"Do you take _anything_ seriously? Would you face reality for once and comprehend what I'm saying?"

"Stop joking with me!"

"She was scared, those were the last words she told me! I heard her scream as she was being stabbed through the stomach!"

He dropped down to his knees and clenched his hair, "Stop messing with my head, Darren!" he yelled at me. "I'm sensitive like that, so just- just stop!"

Jackie was a very close friend to Clark. She was probably his best friend.

"Would you wake up and take in reality? Stop avoiding it, you're going to have to face it anyway!"

"I don't want to! Not yet!"

"Clarkson life is reality! Jackie is dead!"

"No, not Jackie. Why would anyone ever? I don't understand! No! I don't want to believe it! Stop it, Darren!"

He began to sob.

He looked up at me, "Tell me is isn't true."

I looked down at him, not saying anything, confirming his fear.

He started choking on his own sobs, "I want to wake up now, Darren. This dream is no longer enjoyable. No, this is not a dream it is a nightmare. I want to wake up now."

"There are no dreams, just visions at night, taunting us, reminding us of things we cannot have."

He started choking again, "The worst part is that I think it's my fault. It's all my fault."

"How is it your fault?"

"You know that new superhero, Splendid?"

"I don't pay much attention to him, but go on."

"I'm Splendid and I think whoever killed Jacklynn knows I'm Splendid."

I knew where the name Splendid came from. Clark liked my girlfriend, Jackie, not more than friends, but he liked that she was nice and funny. When she'd come over, he'd act like a gentleman and flatter her. She'd say 'Oh, you're just splendid!' Then, she'd turn to me and say 'That must mean you're splendont!' The exact opposite of splendid.

"How long have you been doing this?" I asked.

"About one and a half months."

I sighed, "What were you thinking?"

"I wanted to put my powers to good use. And now that you know about me, I think you should join me."

"Why?"

"To prevent things like what happened to Jacklynn. Don't you want to avenge her?"

"I don't think I'm ready for a job like that, not yet."

"Think about it."

"I don't have to, I'm already saying yes."


	10. Saving Splendid

**Oh, I totally forgot last time, if you have ideas for new characters, write it in the review box. What really pisses me off is that I'll be writing a chapter and some freak computer accident happens AND I FREAKING FORGET TO SAVE! All the work is gone and I have to retype the whole thing.**

Paula's POV

"Are you here to finish our game of tag?" Splendont yelled.

_What the hell is he going on about now?_

"I'm afraid we won't be able to finish our little game yet." Flippy responded.

"Want do you want to do with us, Flippy?" I asked.

"Well right now, I'm playing around with all of you, after all I've never had all of _your_ company before. So right now, I'm experimenting."

"That's it! I can't take it anymore!" Splendont said flying into the darkness above.

"Splendont, come back down here, it's too dark up there," I yelled.

"Yes, I like experimenting," Flippy's voice rang throughout the cave.

"Splendont, come down here before you get yourself killed," Splendid yelled.

"At this point, I don't care, as long as I kill that murderer's ass," Splendont's voice said.

Splendid and I gulped.

"He's going to get himself killed," Splendid whispered.

Flippy laughed, "Oh, this is good stuff!"

He came back down, "Flippy's not up there."

"Oh, I'm here, you're just not looking hard enough." Flippy said.

"What do we do then?" I asked.

"It's hopeless, we'll never find him. I don't want to be experimented anymore." Splendont said flying off and hovering in the air.

Splendid looked at me and I shrugged.

I pressed the watch, which was able to control my rocket high tops, and joined Splendont in the air.

Splendid looked up into the gaping darkness, "You took something from my brother the day you killed Jacklynn. He hasn't ever been the same. I will never forgive you for that. I will find you and I will kill you. You have taken loved ones from almost everyone in this town!"

He started walking towards the end of the ledge.

_Wait, the whole stash of kryptonut! This is Flippy's chance to attack! What other time would Flippy __have a chance to strike?_

A snicker came from inside the cave.

"Get out of there, Splendid!" I yelled.

"What?"

Flippy sprinted across the ledge and stabbed Splendid with the kryptonut shard, right through the stomach, tearing through the cape.

"Splendid!" I screamed.

"And now I'm about to take another loved one from two more people," Flippy whispered in his ear. "I don't want your forgiveness. I actually am offended that you would think I want _your_ forgiveness. I'm proud of what I do, making others suffer."

He pushed Splendid off the ledge.

Not knowing what to do, Splendont desperately looked at me.

I turned off the rocket shoes, plummeting head first into the water, not even considering using the squirrel flaps.

Splendid fell unconsciously into the dark depths of the ocean.

I kicked and squirmed through the water so that I could get a hold of him.

I caught a grip on his cape and pulled his lifeless body into my arms. After that, resurfacing wasn't hard, but I still swam frantically up. I knew Splendid was losing air and so was I.

I thrashed one arm while the other arm held Splendid in a headlock, keeping him from going under, as I frantically gasped for air.

"Splendont! Splendont, help me!" I yelled.

He quickly located me and hovered over me.

"Splendont, get us in the air!"

"How do I do that?"

"Hold me up from my waist."

"What about Splendid?"

"Don't worry, I'll be holding him! Where's Flippy?"

"He dived into the water right after you did."

"Splendont, get me out of this water, now!"

He slung me over his back. I was clutching Splendid, but now he just seemed squished in the middle.

I activated the rocket shoes using the watch that was, yes, waterproof.

"We have to go now, Splendid might not going to last much longer," Splendont said, holding Splendid's body.

"Wait, Splendont! I want to hold his body."

He silently handed me over Splendid's body.

_Maybe I shouldn't have asked, he already lost his girlfriend, he should spend his last moments with Splendid while he can._

"I just lied, he won't die," Splendont said as if he was reading my mind.

_You never know_

I leaned my forehead against Splendid's.

As Splendont and I flew our way over to the beach, Splendid's eyes fluttered.

"Thank you," he whispered to me.

He touched my cheek and smiled. Then, he went unconscious again.

"You're going to make it, I promise."

But I lied, I didn't know if he _was_ going to make it.


	11. A Saved Hero

***Yawn* Hi. Read and review, that's pretty much it.**

Paula's POV

I lied Splendid on the sand. His bloody body started to stain the sand a maroon color. I got caught up in the moment and put my hand on his wet and curly hair. I couldn't help, but to look at him sympathetically. His stomach that started to bleed snapped me back into reality.

I looked around me and saw a circle of people standing from a distance. This circle began to thicken until it became just a huge crowd surrounding Splendid, Splendont, and me at all directions.

Then, the news crew came.

A tall woman, maybe in her thirties, came up in front of the camera. She had long, violet hair with a side bang on the right side of her face. Her face was long, but she had round, youthful cheeks.

"Is it ready? Are we almost ready to roll?" She asked, fluffing up her hair.

"Live in three... two... one," the cameraman said, counting down.

"Hi, I'm Sasha Sparrows of HTF News, here for live breaking news. Only minutes ago, Splendid, our town hero, was layed down on the sand, covered in blood. This blood, now staining the sand, is shockingly his own."

The camera turned towards Splendid.

"As you can see, there is the sign of the wound coming from his chest, where the most blood is coming out. Is this the undoing of our town hero?."

A menacing smirk came from her lips.

"Let's get deeper into the story."

She walked over to me.

"We're here, live, with Splendont and Splendid, the _sidekicks_ of Splendid."

_Who the hell's the sidekick?_

"So what are your thoughts on this, I mean what are you doing?"

_There's a certain amount of hatred I have towards you_

"Well now, I'm _busy_ treating Splendid's wound."

She looked at Splendid disapprovingly.

"It doesn't look like you're doing a good job, there's blood gushing everywhere."

"Well, he was stabbed," Splendont chimed in.

"Look who decided to speak up," Sasha said, smiling.

"Get away, we don't need _bothersome_ distractions now," I snapped.

She stared me down as if she wanted to stab a thousand knives.

"Should I have to say _please_?"

"No, not at all, please go on."

She quickly made turned around, making her black boots splash sand in my face.

She chuckled nervously, "Don't we have a feisty one over there!"

I scoffed. Sasha whipped her head around.

"I swear he's going to die right in her hands," she muttered. "Just watch."

I wanted to cry, right there, on Splendid's limp body. She was probably right, time was running out.

I touched Splendid's stomach, where it was bleeding the most, where he was stabbed.

Something sharp jabbed my finger. I looked closer at his stomach in bewilderment. Part of a green crystalic shard stuck out of his stomach.

_The kryptonut_

"Where's the first aid kit," I growled at Splendont.

He checked around his utility belt, pressed one of the pockets, and took out the mini first aid kit.

"Here," he said, tossing me the kit.

I scrambled around the kit until I found the tweezers.

"What's the tweezers for?" Splendont asked.

"There's still kryptonut in him."

His eyes widened, "Well, get it out of him!"

"What do you think I'm trying to do? Besides, you weren't freaking out before."

"That was before I knew that the shard was still _in him_!"

"Would you hush down, we're on live T.V.!" I hissed at him.

"Well, that would explain his on again-off again passing out," he said, calming down.

I took the tweezers and started to take out the shard. My hand was shaking; never in my life was I so scared.

As soon as I took the shard out, I heard a moan escape out of Splendid. Then, he swooped in some air as if he was sucking a milkshake through a straw.

I smiled.

I took two gauze pad and applied them to Splendid's stomach.

"Do we have an ice pack?" I asked Splendont.

"We sure do," he replied taking out a floppy, blue ice pack.

He handed me the ice pack and I applied the compress on top off the gauze pad.

I looked at Splendont and saw the alarm on his face.

"The bleeding should stop soon," I reassured him.

Splendid moaned again.

Splendont sighed, rolling his eyes, "I sure hope so."

Splendid's eyes fluttered open. I turned around and sneered at Sasha as she leaned forward.

"Splendella."

"Yeah."

"Where am I?"

I chuckled, "We're on the beach."

"And Splendont?"

"He's right next to me."

"Who are these people, the ones surrounding us?"

"They're strangers."

"Why do I feel hurt?" He lifted his head and looked at his bleeding stomach, bewildered. "Why am I bleeding?"

"You were stabbed, stupid."

Sasha sighed and rolled her eyes, "Well, there you have it, looks like our town hero was saved by his pretty, little sidekick. Or should I say our hero has a savior of his own? I'm Sasha Sparrows; back to your daily programming."

"Why was I stabbed?" He said, still staring at his wound.

"You're full of questions, aren't you?"

He looked up at me, "Jackie isn't coming back, isn't she?"

I remained silent.

_Who's Jackie?_

"Who did it," he asked softly, but angrily.

"Who stabbed you?"

"No, who killed Jackie?"

"I don't know."

"Who _did_ stab me?"

Splendont came over.

"Hey Splendont," Splendid said, slightly more brightly.

Splendont said nothing; he only dropped the necklace he got from Flippy, in the cave, on Splendid's chest.

After a few seconds, Splendid's face was filled with shock and horror.

"This was the necklace you told me about, the one you gave _her_."

Splendont nodded once and walked away.

Splendid grabbed my forearm tightly, "Who stabbed me, Splendella?"

"Splendid-"

"Who stabbed me, Splendella?!" He said a little louder, tightening his grip on my forearm.

I squinted at him, irritatingly.

"Splendid, that hurts," I said, flatly.

He threw down my arm.

"Who did it?" He yelled at me.

"Splendid, hush down, we're in public!"

"I don't care! Who did it?"

"F-flippy," I whispered, my lips barely moving.

"Who?!"

"It was Flippy," I whispered again.

"Speak louder," he said, coldly.

"It was Flippy," I said through my gritted teeth.

"Flippy," he said, making sure he heard me right. "Flippy?"

"Yeah, it Flippy. Are you happy now?"

I had never saw Splendid get furious, he would have one of his moods once in a while, but he never got furious, so he absolutely terrified me that moment.

"You said he was your friend."

I sighed, "Splendid, he has a disorder, it's not his fault."

"What do you mean 'it's not his fault'? He's killed dozens of people!"

"He doesn't do it voluntarily."

"Stay away from him."

"Excuse me? That man is my _friend_!"

"Look what he did to me! For god sake, he murdered Jackie!"

"Your acting like he does it on purpose!"

"He does bad things, Splendella. I just don't want you to get hurt; I don't want any one to get hurt, especially by _him_."

"Well, he's going to miss at least a week of classes," Splendont muttered to himself, with his phone to his ear.

Splendid yawned, "Splendella, I'm tired."

I managed to crack a smile, "We'll get you home soon."

"Splendella, my job is to make sure people don't get hurt. If you hang out with Flippy, well, I wouldn't be doing my job. Please, just stay away from Flippy until we have him controlled."

He nuzzled his head in my lap and doze off.

"I make no promises."


End file.
